


The Happiest Man Alive

by Multifiiction



Category: Jaskier - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Starting A Family, baby girl - Freeform, bard in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer visit you and your husband to see your newborn baby girl.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	The Happiest Man Alive

You were very tired. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since you pushed a baby out, yet your husband was already running up and down yelling with excitement with the child in his arms.

Sure, when Jaskier found out about your pregnancy, his first instinct was to run and never look back, but he soon got over that, once you yelled at him that you two were in fact, married. Then he got emotional and started singing while crying as he was the happiest man alive.

And now that your daughter was here, he was even happier. Jaskier told you about the fact that Geralt and Yennefer would come and visit, but they didn’t know that the baby has already been born.

You were a bit cautious since you felt like you two were rubbing it into their faces since they couldn’t have children. But after a long conversation with Yen, you calmed down. She told you that she was extremely happy for you and Jaskier and you didn’t need to worry.

And sure enough, just as your husband said, the next day, Yen and Geralt arrived at your house. You collected yourself, but your tiredness was still evident, it didn’t match with Jaskier’s bubbly and talkative behaviour. But your guests expected just that.

However, what the Witcher and the sorceress didn’t expect was the little cutie that was your daughter.

She just fell asleep before they arrived, as both of them were admiring her in her little bed. You could only watch as the two adults looked at her with nothing but adoration in their eyes. Jaskier appeared behind you and hugged you from behind.

He was maybe a bit too proud of the fact that he just became a proud father of such a beautiful baby girl.

When they stopped looking at your new bundle of joy, all four of you went to the living room a talked for a long time, Jaskier being himself, talked the most.

“And so, our little Angel was born.” he finished his story about how she woke you up in the middle of the night, because she felt like it was time to be born.

“How many songs have you written for her?” asked Geralt.

“About 50? Not including the ones that I made during when she was still in Y/N’s belly. Would you like to hear them?”

“No.” said Yen with a smirk on her face. You only laughed at them. You remembered the times when the four of you were traveling around. Almost every night, you sat around the fire, just like right now, and talked before everyone went to sleep.

Everyone stopped when you heard your baby crying.

“She must be hungry. I’ll go and feed her.” you said while standing up. Yen decided to join you, and you were glad, at least you can have a conversation alone, like old times.

“So, how’s Jaskier holding up as a father?” she asked.

“Well, so far, he’s amazing, running around when she needs something and he even woke up during the night when I had to feed her so I wouldn’t have to be alone.”

“Good. You know, I never saw him as a father type.”

“Honestly? Neither did I, but he’s wonderful, really. And the fact that our love-bug resembles him so much…it makes me so happy.” you could tell that Yen was really happy for you, as she watched you feed your daughter. After she was done and burped, you handed her to Yen. Yen held her as she made bubbly sounds while grabbing Yen’s hair and fingers, clearly entertained.

After you fed her and then put her back to sleep, you joined the men. Jaskier was in the middle of his talk.

“And you are the Godmother!”

“Godmother? Shouldn’t I be the Godfather?”

“Nonono. Hear me out. When she grows up, she might get intimidated by your…size and amount of muscles. But if we tell her that ‘That’s Godmother Geralt.’ she’ll love it. You’ll be her fairy Godmother!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his silliness. The idea of Geralt with small wings and a little magic wand was probably the most ridiculous thing in the whole world.

Yen and Geralt spent the night in your house.

While they rested in the guest room, you and Jaskier were having a late-night-conversation. But this was rather one-sided. Jaskier for some reason was so hyped up while you were tired, yet you couldn’t sleep. You listened to his voice with your eyes closed. He was hugging you from behind while both of you were under the covers.

“And when she grows up, I’ll teach her how to play the lute. Since I’m her dad, she’s a natural talent, that’s a fact. You really made me the happiest man alive Y/N.” the sincerity in his voice was thick. “Thank you.”

You let out a hum while he kissed your shoulder and pulled you ever closer to his chest.

“I love you.” you said when he stopped moving and finally settled down.

“I love you more, and our princess too.”

You always loved to hear those words right before falling asleep.


End file.
